1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rehabilitation training equipments for assistant medical treatment, specifically to a rehabilitation robotic system and training method for providing mechanical help by using EMG (electromyographic) signals acquired from patients' affected side.
2. Description of Related Art
Stroke is a common disease. The traditional rehabilitative devices have been introduced by Interactive robotic therapist in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,213 and A Multiple-motion rehabilitation training robot for hemiplegia upper limbs in Chinese Patent application CN 1480118A, for helping patients training their shoulder-elbow joints. However, the patients can merely be trained passively with these devices within such a little space which patients may not reach for their dyskinesia.
Usually, there are some residual measured EMG signals in the patients' affected muscle, and many of the rehabilitation devices use the residual EMG signals to encourage patients to join the rehabilitation trainings initiatively, such as Myoelectricity trainer disclosed in Chinese Patent CN 2103990U. However, these devices provide only a sound or visual feedback to patients based on the detected EMG signals, while there is no actual machinery help to the patients. This means that the devices could help the patients participate in the rehabilitation in their own initiative, but the acting qualities of the patients are restricted due to their own acting difficulties, so the devices could not help the patients' rehabilitation training in a better way.